ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Armor Mega Man
| addcharcat# = }} Super Armor Mega Man,http://comments.deviantart.com/4/328340/3146588864 or just Super Mega Man, is the super form of Mega Man that appeared in the Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide crossover event. He assumed this form with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds while wearing the Super Adaptor, to fight Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily in their Egg-Wily Machine X, alongside Super Sonic, and restore their altered universes to normal. Appearance As Super Armor Mega Man, Mega Man's physical appearance while wearing the Super Adaptor remains unchanged. Instead, his red and pink color scheme while wearing the Super Adaptor have changed to a golden yellow. History In the moment where Drs. Eggman and Wily unleashed the Super Genesis Wave to reshape their respective universes to their liking, Sonic and Mega Man, absorbed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds directly from the Genesis Chamber, transforming them in Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic. After preventing the evil doctors from killing Knuckles and Proto Man, Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic fought the doctors in the Egg-Wily Machine X. After a prolonged battle, Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic decided to finish the fight and combined their forces into an extremely powerful Sonic Shot combo attack that completely obliterated the Egg-Wily Machine X. As they celebrated their victory, Super Armor Mega Man saw that their universes had now been completely rewritten, and feared that they were too late. Super Sonic, however, assured him that they could bring their universes back to normal with Chaos Control. As Super Armor Mega Man began charging up an orb of Chaos Energy that would bring his reality back to normal, Super Sonic was slammed into an ship made by Eggman from the Egg-Wily Machine X. Before Super Armor Mega Man could help, however, Super Sonic told him to let him handle this, while telling him to focus on his universe. Reluctantly, Super Armor Mega Man complied and thanked Sonic for all his help, before using Chaos Control to restore his reality in a flash of white. As he floated back to his universe, Super Armor Mega Man smiled at the thought that everything would be back to normal. Powers and Abilities As Super Armor Mega Man, all of Mega Man's innate talents are vastly increased, giving him highly increased strength, speed and reflexes. In addition, he also gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly through midair without aid, and is invulnerable to virtually any harm. In his super form, Super Armor Mega Man has also received an significant increase in overall power, allowing his Mega Buster to fire energy blasts possessing forces equaling that of a sun. He can also join forces with Super Sonic to fire an even more powerful blast in the form of a super-powered Sonic Shot. Super Armor Mega Man also possesses a connection to the Chaos Force, allowing him manipulate Chaos Energy into a variety of forms, such as Chaos Control. Trivia *This form is similar to Excalibur Sonic in that only the armor has been changed physically and not the person. *Super Armor Mega Man is the only non-Sonic character to use Chaos Control. Gallery SSSM.jpg|Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic after transforming. Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man vs Egg Wily Machine X.png|Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic fighting the Egg-Wily Machine X. SAMM firing.jpg|Super Armor Mega Man firing an energy blast. SuperSonicShot.jpg|Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic's combined Sonic Shot. SuperBroFist.jpg|Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic congratulating each other. SAMM restoring reality.jpg|Super Armor Mega Man returning his universe to normal. Super Sonic ans Super Armor Mega Man getting ready to use chaos control.jpg|Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man getting ready to use Chaos Control References External Links *Super Armor Mega Man at Blue Bomber Graphic Wiki. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Archie Comics superheroes Category:Robot superheroes Category:Alter egos Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013